Since You've Been Gone
by LeighSix
Summary: Tris and Tobias have a daughter, but it's not what it seems. Tobias has no idea his daughter exists, and to make it worse he is in another faction. Tris and Caleb have chosen the same path to Dauntless. How will Tobias react to his daughter and the return of the woman he once loved? No-War.


**_Hello initiates, welcome to my newest story. I've read a few of these, but never wrote one myself. Thought it'd be a nice shot. This will be a No-War story, but not like others._**

* * *

Since You've Been Gone

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent_

* * *

The sunlight streams through the window on the left of the wall, cascading off the reflection I see in the mirror. My mother behind me trims at the ends of my blonde hair. It isn't much, but it signifies change. A change is something I am going to have to learn to adapt to.

My name is Beatrice Prior, and I live in Chicago. We are divided by five factions. Abnegation, Dauntless, Amity, Erudite, and Candor; we've existed in harmony for generations, each providing for the city and the people in some way. Abnegation is my home faction where my mother Natalie and my father Andrew raise me, my brother, and… their grandchild, more specifically, my daughter Margaret.

I know what you're thinking; a Stiff, someone who is not supposed to marry until she is eighteen, a woman who marries a man who works on the council and has children, in that order, has a one year three month old daughter with a father in another faction, and a father that no idea that our child even exists.

My daughter's father is Tobias Eaton. He transferred to Dauntless last year to escape the abuse of his father. I told him it was alright to go, but a year ago I wasn't pregnant. At least I didn't know I was until it was too late.

There were times I was tempted to go visit him, to sneak onto the compound and find him. But I knew that would only spell trouble for the both of us.

Today is my Choosing Ceremony, and I am nervous. I am afraid that I will leave my family, but I am also more afraid that I will stay. I'm in deep enough water already, being one of the strongest Divergent to exist in Chicago; that's asking for death, especially if anyone finds out.

My mother smiled dimly at me. There's a certain way to the sense that she tilts her head, and stares at me for a little too long. "You're thinking about Tobias, aren't you?"

I never thought I would lie to my mother, so I shake my head, but the lie backfires. "That is not entirely true."

She says my name quietly, almost in a sigh, "Beatrice."

I turn to look at her, and she strokes my cheek with her thumb. "Beatrice, you need him in your life, whether you realize it or not if you stay here with me and your father Tobias may never see that child again, not for sixteen years at maximum, and what happens if she doesn't choose Dauntless?"

The thoughts bring tears to my eye. "I just… I don't want to leave you guys." I reply, hugging my mother tightly. It's a shock for me to do that, especially as public affection is considered selfish, but I have never been known to follow the rules exactly.

"You'll be fine, Beatrice. Be brave."

I turn out to look in the hallway, and my father's bright green eyes are staring at us. My alert daughter, Margaret is asleep fast in his arms, but she moves side to side once in a while, as if she is trying to figure out something.

"I think she misses her father." I was surprised to hear my father say that. When I first came out to him I was pregnant, he was equally stunned. He refused to believe it, even as my bump had gotten bigger, and especially as time had gone on and he refused to believe that I had lost my virginity at almost sixteen.

But he warmed up to it. It took my father –ironically- less time to warm up to the fact I had to leave if it meant saving my daughter, and if it meant giving me a new life with her father.

My mother smiles at me, and I nod my head, looking directly toward the both of them, "I think she does too."

* * *

The Hub is filled with a lot of tension, and warm humid air. All eyes are on my mother, my father, my brother and I, as my mother holds my sleeping daughter in order to avoid suspicion, but everything will be clear once my name has been called.

"Caleb Prior." Hearing Marcus's voice makes me want to plunge the knife into his heart to inflict as much pain as possible, but the thought quickly disappears when I notice my brother making his way toward the bowls.

Marcus's eyes glint at him, and he takes the knife hesitantly. He slides his hand across toward the side as the knife slices his palm, and I listen for the sound of what will erupt as nothing.

But then I hear the sizzle, and Marcus Eaton stares wide-eyed at Caleb, and calls out, "Dauntless!"

My brother does not turn to look at my father or my mother, and barely meets my gaze, but is enough to make me notice that he is doing this for me. Giving up his life choice to take care of his sister- the most selfless act I have ever seen.

I have already taken my daughter in my arms when Marcus Eaton calls out my name in a smooth, rocky edged voice, as if he has his way of knowing. He hands me a new knife, as I hold my daughter at my hip. I cut her palm, and hear the gasps and mutters. Caleb comes toward my side, ready to take her as the light spark of her blood from her soft hand sizzles on the coals. "Dauntless…" comes from Marcus's mouth, but it barely comes out as a shout. I have to look at him, but he is too shocked at me to notice.

I take the moment to quickly squeeze my hand to collect the blood. I had cut my palm too deeply, but I hadn't noticed until it was too late. The blood was about to drip, and I threw my hand toward the bowl that would join me with my family.

The blood sizzles on the coals, and Marcus is stunned. The entire faction is stunned. Jack Kang stands up from behind Marcus, and yells out, "Beatrice, Caleb, and Margaret Prior, Dauntless!"

And then the Dauntless erupt into cheers.

* * *

 **/ That's all you get for today! /**


End file.
